Jaden's discovery
by MrsYuki
Summary: Yaoi, yaoi and more yaoi. Boys from Gx pared with other random boys from Gx, and a little bit of storyline and drama! I'll try and make sure there is yaoi in every chapter. May be some incest, some like it, some don't, oh well! :) It goes without saying but I clearly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx and it's characters. Just saying!
1. Jaden's Discovery Of Yaoi

**Zane x Jaden! Don't like the pair? Don't like yaoi? Go away then.**

* * *

**JADEN'S DISCOVERY OF YAOI**

Jaden sighed heavily, shoving some chocolate into his mouth. He hated studying, but if he didn't, he would fail fusion for sure! He looked around his dorm room to see no Chumley and no Syrus. Confused, he got up and walked outside, looking around in the darkness to see they were nowhere to be seen.

"Guess they've gone out." Jaden figured, walking back in and locking the door. Jaden had noticed something about the slifer dorm rooms. They may have been small, over-cramped and crawling with bugs, but they sure as hell did keep warm in the winter, and that is because of the lack of windows. But it wasn't the winter, it was summer, and Jaden found it hard enough to stay with his clothes on, let alone share a room with two other boys, and Chumley never seemed to shower. Jaden's eyes gently skimmed the page, not even reading it, but for some reason he was pretending to himself that he was. As he feigned his study session, he gently removed his jacket, throwing it on the floor with a thump, which was quickly followed by the thump of his black top. Jaden didn't realize how attractive he looked, as he sat with a pen in his mouth, bent over a book shirtless, the lamp on the table was illuminating the sweat on his bare chest, it was enough to make a girl swoon, hell, even a boy! After a few minutes of skimming a page, the innocent slifer moved the chair a bit to reach for more chocolate, but knocked something out from under Syrus' mattress. Jaden, being the giant procrastinator he is, took this as an opportunity to lay f the studying for a few minutes, to take a look at something 'important' he had found. He looked down to see that is was a magazine, and it was called 'Yaoi catalogue monthly'. Jaden being the innocent boy he was, had no clue what yaoi was, he probably didn't even know what sex was, but he flicked open the first page anyway, and the images and speech bubbles that came to follow, where beginning to make Jaden squirm. He looked down to see a bulge in his skinny jeans, but it didn't really register to him that he had been turned on by such images, and as a 15 year old boy with no knowledge of sex, he carried on reading, and reading, and reading. By the end of the mag, Jaden's crotch was hurting like mad, and as he went to tuck the magazine back safely in Syrus' mattress, he bumped his crotch gently. He let a slight desperate moan escape his lips. "Woah..." Jaden thought to himself. He took no notice after that though, as his door began to knock. Jaden unlocked the door to see Zane stood with a blank expression on his face. Jaden couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked, and he wondered what it would be like to do the things to Zane that the boys in the mag were doing. Jaden blushed deeply.

"Have you seen Syrus? I borrowed his duelist kingdom dvd and I brought it back for him." Zane asked, awkwardly shuffling his weight to one foot and leaning against the doorway.

"I was hoping you would know!" Jaden replied, chipper as usual. Zane's eyes travelled south and a cocky smirk pulled on his face. He took a step inside, removing his shoes and stepping towards Jaden.

"Maybe I should wait here." He said, smiling. Jaden thought nothing of it, and smiled back, shutting the door behind Zane. Jaden sat down but awkwardly shifted in his seat.

"Oww..." He mumbled, looking down with question as to what was going on with his crotch.

"I know a trick on how to get rid of that..." Zane mumbled seductively. Jaden looked up at Zane and Zane licked his lips, feeling himself get hard as well.

"Really? That's a relief." Jaden laughed, running one hand through his hair. Zane watched the younger boy as he moved with the grace of a cat, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Let me show you..." Zane growled gently, sending sparks of excitement through Jaden. Zane trailed his hands up Jaden's moist torso, flicking at his nipples, and stroking Jaden's abs. Jaden was gasping, why was he feeling so hot? Zane undid Jaden's trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. Jaden's half lidded eyes looked down into Zane's, and there was a light flush of pink on both of their faces. Zane, without hesitation licked up Jaden's shaft, causing Jaden to moan loudly. He didn't understand what Zane was doing, but he liked it. Whilst Zane played Lollipop with Jaden's shaft, he placed two of his fingers in Jaden's mouth, stifling some of the moans and grunts that escaped from Jaden's mouth. Jaden didn't know what to do, so he just mimicked what Zane was doing, and by then, Jaden could visibly see a bulge in Zane's pants. Jaden felt Zane pull his fingers out of his mouth, and his mouth away from his cock. Zane's strong arms lifted Jaden to place him on the bed lying on his back, where Zane spread Jaden's legs and pushed in one finger. Surprised, Jaden moaned loudly, as Zane multitasked of getting his own clothes off and fingering Jaden.

"M-more..." Jaden gasped, as he wanted more inside him. Zane pushed yet another finger up jaden, just taking his boxers off and getting back to Jay. Jaden moaned and squirmed under him, and Zane leaned in gently to kiss Jaden, making Jaden moan louder into the kiss. Zane pulled his fingers away, much to Jaden's dismay, but he put something else there instead, something that made Jaden scream.

"You have never done this before, have you?" Zane grunted, as he gently pushed into a squirming Jaden. The pain and pleasure was too much for the boy, and he was just quietly gasping obscenities. Jaden shook his head, and Zane froze as he got all the way in, feeling Jaden's muscles loosen around him, giving him a little relief. Zane began to lazily thrust in and out of Jaden, Making Jaden call out in pleasure.

"Oh Zane, why didn't you show me this sooner?" Jaden moaned. Zane rubbed his hands all over Jaden's body, making Jaden feel dominated and hot. Zane shrugged, in a daze and not really thinking about what he is doing right now is completely wrong. Yes, wrong. He had stolen the chance for Syrus to claim Jaden's virginity for his own, but I mean, when would Syrus ever make a move? He's had the chance many times and didn't. That's right. When Syrus went over to Zane's, they would talk about things, and most of all, the topic of Jaden. Syrus looked up to him, Syrus had feelings for him, Syrus would even fuck other boys and pretend it was Jaden, all because he was scared to make a move, and Zane promised to help Syrus, but when a boy's hormones kick in, there is no stopping what they might do. "T-touch me!" Jaden moaned, pulling Zane out of his thoughts. Jaden didn't really know what that meant, but in the magazine he was reading, when the one boy started 'touching' the other, he felt really good. Zane was lowly grunting now, matching Jaden's intense moans as his prostate was gently jabbed over and over. Zane cupped Jaden's leaking shaft, matching the speed of his thrusts with the speed of his pumping, but it was Jaden's first time. In a flash, a choked moan escaped from Jaden's lips, followed by squirts of white gold onto his own chest and Zane's fingers. Jaden's muscles clamped around Zane as he continued to move in and out, and he let out a growl, licking the cum off his hand. Zane wasn't used to someone cumming so quickly, but he lived with it anyway, and forced his own orgasm, groaning loudly and cumming into Jaden. Zane laid next to Jaden gently, licking up what was left of the cum on Jaden's chest.

"Feel better?" Zane asked. Jaden squirmed and turned to look at Zane.

"Yeah but I also feel a little bit dirty..." Jaden sighed, gabbing his own stomach. Zane moved closer to Jaden and kissed his lips gently.

"Well don't, because it is not dirty, it is natural." Zane laughed, making Jaden giggle. Jaden closed his eyes for a moment, before hearing sobs. Jaden looked at Zane.

"Why are you crying?" Jaden asked, running a finger over his nose.

"I'm not..." Zane said, puzzled, until they saw Syrus next to the bed, tears running down his cheeks.

"How could you Zane..." He mumbled, looking at Zane intently.

"Listen, Syrus-"

"No. Don't even try to explain. It runs in the family to fuck everything alive, I know all too well myself, and I already told you, I don't care who you fuck, as long as it was not Jaden. Any boy will do, won't they?" Syrus cut Zane off. Jaden stood up, walking towards Syrus and smiling down at him.

"Hey, no need to cry Sy!" Jaden said innocently. Syrus' eyes blocked full of more tears, before he ran out of the door, leaving the two other boys in silence.


	2. The Other Side of Syrus

**Chazz x Syrus! Don't like it? I've said it before and I don't need to say it again. Go fish.**

* * *

**The other Side of Syrus**

Syrus lazily dragged his feet down the wooden platform to Chazz' room and sat outside for a moment, to think about weather he really wanted to do this again. Syrus liked to play the innocent boy to everyone outside the bedroom doors. But he was far from it, and even Jaden knew Syrus wasn't as innocent as he seemed, as he had walked in on Syrus and Chumley on the floor numerous times. Anyway, behind the bedroom doors, Syrus was a completely different person, and a person that get's around as well, as he has been with all of his close friends apart from Jaden. He has been with Chumley, Chazz, Atticus, he had even been with Slade and Jagger, Chazz's older brothers, and all of them have been touched by Syrus more than once. It was safe to say that Syrus was a bit of a slut. But it wasn't just him that got through by opening his legs to other boys, his older brother had a tendency to do it too, as he had been with all of the people Sy had been with and more. Zane had even went with Banner, Crowler and Sheppard, and he says that he doesn't regret a thing. Syrus plucked up the courage and realized if he doesn't fuck Chazz now, he won't be able to get Jaden out of his head. Syrus took off his jacket and slung it around his shoulder, He then took off his glasses and shoved them on the floor. The door opened without Syrus even opening it, and there stood Chazz, arms crossed and wearing his trademark glare.

"What is it, Slifer slime." Chazz asked, scanning the usually nervous boy in front of him. Syrus did not look nervous at all, infact, he was wearing the biggest smirk Chazz had ever seen, signalling "I have the biggest ego you will ever see, and you can't do shit about it.", and Chazz took it as a form of seduction. Syrus ran one hand through his messy blue hair, looking up and Chazz with half-lidded eyes.

"Just wandering if I could stay with you for a while." Syrus growled seductively. What ever happened to the innocent slifer? Nothing, he was never there in the first place. Chazz's face flushed a light pink and he turned on his heel, walking into the room.

"Do whatever you want." Chazz groaned, opening his bedroom door and stepping in. Syrus licked his lips and eagerly walked into Chazz's room, slipping off his shoes and slowly walking towards the bed.

"What is this now... The 8th time I've fucked you?" Syrus teased, pulling off his clothes and watching Chazz do the same. Chazz blushed a little more and run a hand through his fine black hair.

"I-it's the 10th... Whatever, get on with it." Chazz growled in embarrassment. Syrus pushed Chazz onto the bed and crawled on top of him, licking his neck and earning moans from Chazz. Syrus felt a sense of pride as he had the ego maniac in his grasp again, and Chazz was one of the best he's ever got in bed. No matter how much Syrus tried to fight it, he couldn't help but crawl back for more. Chazz began roaming his warm hands around Syrus' chest and neck, causing a wave of pleasure to surge through Syrus. He bucked his hips into Chazz's, feeling there semi hard members meet, both groaning loudly with pleasure. Syrus began to langerously lick at Chazz's nipples, causing Chazz to squirm and breath ragidly. They began rubbing themselves on each other, feeling their members begin to hurt more and more by the second, but neither wanted to give up. No, they wanted to carry on, and both could feel the others' need for the things they were about to do. Syrus gently ran his hands up Chazz' overly pale body, until one of his hands reached is mouth, and Chazz knew exactly what to do. He took two of Syrus' fingers in is mouth, gently scraping them with his tongue and coating them in the slick wet liquid. Syrus reached down to his member and began gently tugging on it as he watched Chazz work is fingers like a pro. He groaned and pulled the fingers out. "Get on with it Syrus..." Chazz groaned, getting on his all fours in front of the little bluenett. Syrus smirked, pushing both fingers in and causing Chaz to moan in pain. Syrus pushed them in and out quickly, watching Chazz squirm slightly in pain. He smirked and leaned down to Chazz's ear.

"You should be used to it now, it's your 10th time with me.. And God only knows how much times you've done it with Zane... Or Bastion... Or Atticus... Or even-"

"I've only had sex with you and Zane!" Chazz grumbled, ending his sentence with a gasp as Syrus entered a third finger into Chazz and giggled, reaching forward and brushing his hands over Chazz' member, which was growing harder by the second. Chazz moaned loudly, gripping the sheets, but as it just started to feel good, Syrus pulled away all together and gripped Chazz' hips, grinning and pressing his member against Chazz' entrance. Slowly and torturingly, Syrus pushed his member into Chazz, feeling his muscles object to Syrus. A low, seductive groan escaped Syrus lips, and a slight whimper fell from Chazz' mouth. Syrus was slowly pushing in and out of Chazz, whilst Chazz whimpered in delight.

"You like that, slut? You want me to fuck you harder?" Syrus grunted, brushing his hand over Chazz' nipples and causing Chazz to moan loudly in encouragement.

"Yes! Harder!" Chazz gasped, feeling his stomach curl in anticipation. Chazz loved being dirty talked whilst being fucked. Partly because he doesn't like cheesey, loving relationships. If Chazz was ever in a relationship, it would have to be a sexual one, and nothing else. No romantic things, just sex. Syrus was piking up speed really slowly to the agitation of Chazz, and Chazz just bared with it, gasping loudly and letting moans go. Syrus laughed at the pitiful excuse for an ego.

"It's funny how you can e manipulated with a quick fuck or a blowjob." Syrus growled roughly, clawing gently at Chazz' sweat slickened back. Syrus grunted at the feeling, brushing his hair out of his flushed face and smirking.

"S-Syrus..." Chazz moaned, feeling Syrus claw at him more. He loved the feeling of Syrus' nails brushing him. He'd have im do it all day if he could, but unfortunately he couldn't. Chazz gave an extra loud moan as Syrus began to pick up the speed, breathing hard onto Chazz' bare Back. Chazz felt like he was going to cum then and there, but he wanted to hold on, as Syrus would just make fun of him for cumming so easily.

"Chaa-Haaa.. Ahh!" Syrus groaned. He felt Chazz' muscles begin to squeeze him to stop him from moving, which only made him move faster.

"Touch me!" Chazz begged in a pleading tone, trying to stay still whilst Syrus continued to go faster. Syrus nodded, even though Chazz couldn't see him, and reached around his leg to wrap him hand around Chazz' shaft, giving fast pumps which were so sudden it made Chazz feel like he was going to cum. Sweat emitted from both the boys, and both were sweating, moaning messes. After a few seconds, Chazz shot white liquid all over his bed and Syrus' hand, and moaned loudly in the process, feeling Syrus still pushing into him. Syrus gave a choked moan and Chazz felt warm liquid inside of him. Gently, Syrus pulled out, moving next to Chazz and collapsing under the weakness of just having an orgasm. Chazz lay down next to him, his flushed face peering at Syrus. The boys stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before Chazz spoke. "Why me?" Chazz asked, blushing even further. Syrus had to think about this one. He asked himself that earlier, but couldn't' seem to see why.

"Why not you, Chazz? You're adorable, and your stubbornness is exhilarating, and you're the only person who has actually laid down and hugged me and or kissed me after sex..." Syrus giggled, feeling like a child. Chazz smiled, kissing Syrus on the forehead and pulling Syrus in for a hug and under the covers, s they could rest, ready for the next set of drama that awaited them.

Zane and a worried Jaden came back to the dorms after a while of looking around for Syrus, were Jaden found Syrus' glasses outside of Chazz' door.

"Zane, is he in there?" Jaden asked, pointing at the door. Zane shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." He mumbled, opening the door. The light illuminated the place, and in the bed, both asleep and in each other's arms, lay Syrus and Chazz. Zane smiled, but then frowned again, realizing his brother was still angry at him.

"W-What is going on?" Jaden asked. Zane was about to facepalm, but then realized that Jaden had never really been in a relationship before.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe we should leave them alone." Zane mumbled, clicking the door shut and turned to Jade with a rather kurt look on his face.

"I'm going to take a walk in the woods over there." Jaden mumbled, feeling slightly intimidated at Zane's expression. Zane nodded and walked away, and Jaden watched him go. "Why am I feeling like I shouldn't be around him all of a sudden?"


End file.
